Behind the Fights
by LF7
Summary: He tried to warn him. He just didn't listen. Dasey.


**Okay, so this is my take on the reasons behind all the fights. **

**I'm really ashamed it took me so long to write this oneshot. I literally wrote a sentence every other day. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Derek, I have my serious face on." George reminds sternly to his son.

Derek just rolls his eyes, and shoves another spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth.

"Dad, I'm pretty sure I can control myself." Derek swallows. "Like, 100 percent sure."

George huffs. "Derek, I don't think you're paying attention here."

"Dad," He said through a full mouth. "How much more crystal can you be? The girl's pretty. Okay. Yo comprendo."

"No," George cries."I really don't think you _comprendo_."

"Okay, sorry. _Hot_, then."

"Oh, dear." George mumbles. This was going to be bad. This was going to be really bad.

"Dad, stop buggin' out." Derek says. "If she's not freaking Angelina Jolie then I really don't see a problem here."

George threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "It's not even just that she's attractive."

"What?" Derek laughs and then adds sarcastically. "Does she have the personality of an angel?"

George scrunches his face. "Well, I wouldn't say -"

"Oh, dear God," Derek plops his spoon down with a clank. "Look, I will promise you 'no flirting' 'no kissing' and 'no fu-"

"Sexing!" George rushes to continue as his younger son, Edwin, enters the kitchen, taking a seat on the stool next to Derek. Edwin carries on as if this was every day conversation.

"'No _sexing_' of this "pretty little angel from Heaven," but only if I get all remote privileges for a week'" Derek states. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic." George begins to walk out of the kitchen but comes back. "But, I know you. And, you _won't_ be able to handle it."

"Dad," Edwin, jumping into the conversation, places a hand over his heart, looking up at Derek as if he was his own private idol and then back at his dad offended. "Derek can handle anything. Told me so himself."

"I'm sure that's very true." George breathes out while Derek laughs. "But, no offense, son, you're kind of a horn dog."

"What's a horn dog?" Edwin asks, placing a slice of bread in the toaster.

"Your brother," George responds. Edwin nods understandingly. "By the way, when is your mother bringing Marti home?"

"Three,"

"Dad, I am _not_ a horn dog. The word that I think you're looking for is popular."

George considers it for a moment. "Nope. Horn dog was it."

"Lovely." He grabs Edwin's toast from him annoyed and shoves it into his mouth, ignoring Edwin's pathetic plead. "I'm so glad my father thinks so highly of me."

"Face it, Derek. You are too comfortable in this all male bachelor arena."

"Uh, that is so not true." Derek says. "Marti lives here."

George rolls his eyes, snatching the toast from Derek and handing it back to Edwin.

"All I'm saying is – watch out. She's a stick of dynamite."

"Is that another reference to how hot she's supposed to be?"

George smirks. "Sure," George leaves the kitchen and heads up the stairs.

Edwin leans over to Derek and asks, "Who's hot?"

"Well, according to dad, our new _stepsister_ is going to stir up some trouble in La Casa de Venturi." Derek rolls his eyes.

"At school?"

Derek shakes his head annoyed at his brother's lack of knowledge. "No, at home."

Edwin laughs. "Oh, boy! That's hysterical. And, she's going to be our sister." He laughs some more. "And, we _all_ know that you can't resist a hot woman."

"Please," Derek scoffs. "She's hot according to George's Standards. And, _those_ standards aren't very high. And, it's _step_-sister."

Edwin nods his head; taking every chance he can to further educate himself in Derek's wisdom. He breathes out just relieved he doesn't have to go through such a complicated situation.

Derek gets up to leave, but not before mumbling. "Oh, and, apparently you need to be on alert too."

oCDo

"Sorry, we're late." George says, as he rushes up to the table and gives Nora a kiss on the cheek. "Derek was taking his sweet time _not_ getting ready."

Derek was not going to comment. He was already angry that his father had made him get semi-dressed up to be here. It was only Olive Garden. And, technically he was double angry because of the whole surprise engagement ordeal anyway. He definitely wouldn't goad him by making a genuinely charming comment that would make Nora feel like the marriage thing wasn't a bad idea.

Nora's daughter (twelve, maybe?) sitting next to her smiles, but not an entirely happy smile. More like a 'I'm humoring my mother' kind of smile. She was dressed in a dress that looked like a long basketball jersey and her purse was a soccer ball. Two words: Tom. Boy.

Derek smirks. He was already sure he would like her. And, he was almost sure that if the "pretty" sister was in the same boat as the little one he would have no problem. But, Edwin, not so much.

"Don't worry about it," Nora says, smiling really brightly at the both of them.

"We won't." Derek assures her as he takes a seat. Nora frowns and George squeezes Derek's shoulder a little too hard.

Marti stumbles over to Nora's daughter and throws herself into her lap. "I'm Marti and I'm a cat."

Derek laughs, as does the daughter.

"I'm Lizzie."

"Cool," Marti's eyes light up. "Like lizard."

Lizzie laughs again. "Yeah, kind of like lizard."

"Where's your sister?" Marti asks. Derek was wondering this as well.

"She's-"

"Oh, God! Is _this_ them?" A girl dressed in a tight (but, not inappropriate) pink dress was stopped right before the table that made even Derek swoon. Clearly the style she was going for was preppy, but somehow on her it was a completely new style all on its own. She had pulled her sunglasses to the top of her head. And, she was scowling. But, even scowling she looked gorgeous.

George looked at Derek and knew instantly that they were screwed.

The girl huffs. "I thought you said this would be just a _family_ dinner."

"Well, Casey," Nora says. "This _is_ your family now."

Casey looks like she was going to throw up. The thought didn't sit well with Derek either.

"Ugh, fine." She sits down, shakes her head, and then laughs sweetly like she wasn't just _CaseyBitch!_ five minutes ago. "I'm sorry, George. I didn't mean to be rude. I was just surprised to see you guys." She holds her hand out for him to shake and he does. Then she turns to Derek, Edwin and Marti holding out her hand, giving them the most drop-dead smile Derek had ever seen. "Hi, I'm Casey!"

oCDo

Everyone turns to Derek to view his reaction. He shifts in his seat for a second and sucks in his cheeks. He closes his eyes and counts to ten.

George turns bright red and hisses. "Derek,"

Derek opens his eyes and whines, "What?"

"Remember what I said."He says giving him a meaningful look.

Derek rolls his eyes and looks over at Casey.

When Derek's eyes meet Casey it was as if the world around them had stopped. He stared at her deep blue eyes and forgot how to breathe. And when, he wonders, did his life become a crappy excuse for a romance novel? Her smile falters a bit and then noticing the stares from the rest of the table, tries again. "Hi Derek, my name's Casey."

Derek (not even meaning to) slips on his even-if-I-say-something-stupid-you're-still-going-to-love-me-cuz-I'm-that-charming smile and winks. "Derek. And, this is my little brother Edwin. And that's Marti, our cat."

Marti beams up at him like that was the best thing she had heard all week.

If Casey was affected by his attractiveness she didn't show it. After recognizing Edwin and Marti, she takes the seat next to him and picks up a menu.

oCDo

After ordering their food the soon-to-be-blended family sat in an angry silence. Correction: Derek and Casey sat in an angry silence. George flirted with Nora. Lizzie chatted it up with Edwin, while Marti licked the back of her hand.

"Okay, I give up." Casey sighs annoyed.

Derek looks over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"With my plan." Casey continued. "I called it Operation Disengagement."

Derek laughs.

"But, it doesn't seem to be working."

He says, "What was the plan?"

"Well, I was going to show them how unhappy this whole thing was making me by not talking and appearing sad. But, I don't think they're even noticing me."

"Yeah," Derek agrees. "They're too caught up in their own little world to really care about anyone outside their little engagement bubble."

Casey giggles, lightly placing a hand on his arm. "That is so true." She ruffles her hand through her hair and he watches as it falls back down in layers.

oCDo

Casey doesn't miss the way her heart falters when Derek smirks up at her.

But, she also doesn't miss the way his eyes follow the young waitress as she passes by.

oCDo

"So," Casey continues. "What do you people do for fun in this God-forsaken city you call home?"

Derek folds his arms across his chest insulted. "Not taking the whole moving thing well, huh?"

"Ya think?" She says, accepting her plate from the waiter who appeared seconds earlier. "I mean, I'm leaving _my_ home, _my_ town, _my_ friends and what do you have to lose over this? A little bit of house space? That's hardly fair."

"Take a second to breathe there, Princess." Derek quipped. "I think the world just accidentally slipped off its axis and stopped revolving around you."

Casey's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting that I'm ego-centric?"

"I refuse to answer that," Derek glared. "without an attorney or a dictionary present."

"So, what," Casey starts, her volume rising in pitch. "You think I'm just some self-centered princess Barbie doll who doesn't care about anybody but herself?"

Derek shrugs, eating off his plate. "Well, considering the fact that we've talked about mainly _you_ our entire conversation I'm gonna go with 'yes'. I sincerely hope you don't think you're gonna waltz into my house and start controlling things. 'Cause I hate to break it to you hon, but that ain't gonna happen."

"I am not controlling!"

"Uh, yeah, I've only known you for about twenty minutes and you scream 'control freak'. Oh, God, don't tell me. You're a keener?"

"What about you, huh?" She snatched his fork away from his hand so he would pay attention to her. "You don't think I see who you are?"

"Oh, my God. You are." He shakes his head in disappointment, dramatically placing his face on the table. "This is _so_ bad for my rep."

She punches him on the arm. "You know what? I don't like you."

Derek looks around at the table. Clearly, she is unaware that she has the attention of the entire restaurant.

"You're fake. I don't know how, but I just know that you are."

"I didn't know telepathy was one of your many keener talents," He quips.

"I can see right through your little self-righteous, holier-than-thou look, okay? I mean, who do you think you're kidding with that leather jacket? It's the 21st century, Derek! Come join us, will you?"

"Hey-"

"And, you're a jerk! I cannot _believe_ I have to live with you!" She shrieks.

Derek looks over at his father and George mouths _Dynamite_.

"Casey," Nora yells. "Calm down. I've had enough of your drama for today."

"And, I've had enough of yours!" Casey screams, standing up. Nora's eyes widen along with everyone else at the table. However, Derek looks slightly impressed. "Seriously, I mean, you're an adult for crying out loud and you're acting like some love-struck teenager! You've been divorced, what? A year! And, you're already engaged and getting married. You're _not_ thinking, you're _not_ planning, and you're _not_ acting like a responsible adult. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You're just so selfish. Both of you are. It's not like you don't have children! I'm sick of having to always take care of things and being the one who has to take charge. I'm sick of being the adult in this family. When do I get to be the carefree teenager?"

By the end of her speech tears are streaming down her face. She looks at her mother's face. She looks hurt as if Casey had just slapped her.

Her mother coughs, folds her arms, and glares. "Please, _don't_ hold anything back. _Especially_ not in front of my new fiancé and his children."

Casey begins hyperventilating in disbelief and runs out of the restaurant.

oCDo

She feels someone behind her, but she doesn't look up to see who. She rubs at her face and leans back against the garbage dumpster.

"Lizzie, I'm fine. I swear. Just please go away."

"Not Lizzie," A voice says. She looks up to see Derek looking down on her with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbles looking pathetic.

"You mean besides laughing at you?" She glares at him. He laughs, putting his hands on her shoulders. He lightly massages there. "Relax."

"How can I relax," She says exasperatedly, strangely not commenting on the fact that Derek was touching her. "when our parents are just _ruining_ our lives?"

"I know," He agrees. "They're selfish."

"Yeah, they are!" She cries. She leans back against his chest. "But, then again, they are in love. And, when you know, you know. Right?"

Derek nods his head, continuing to knead her back. "Right. I mean, who are we to deny them their fairytale ending?"

Her eyes blaze. "Their children, that's who! Why do I have to be the responsible one? I want to live! I want to have fun. Well, I don't want to go crazy, but I want to only have to think about me for a while, too."

"And, you should be able to." He rubs his arms up and down her shoulders.

"Yeah, but why shouldn't they as well?"

"They should."

Casey turns around on him, and because she was leaning against his chest she's a lot closer than she expected. She glares up at him.

"Do you even have an opinion?"

Derek throws his hands up smiling. "Hey, I was just trying to agree with you."

"Well, I didn't peg you for the agreeing type." She crosses her arms and her elbows brush against his chest. (_That's_ how close she is.)

"Well," Derek frowns, running his hand through his hair. "You pegged right. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I do," Casey says confidently and placed her hands on her hips. "You're afraid that you're attracted to me."

Derek backs off. "What? No, you're my… we'll you're gonna be my… I am _not_ attracted to you."

"You might," Casey sighs as if it's a lost cause. "But, it's okay. 'Cause I might be attracted to you too. A lot actually."

"Well, who isn't?" Derek jokes. He throws on his smirk and steps right back into her personal bubble.

Casey places her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away, but he grabs her hands before she can. And, she doesn't pull away.

"Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it."

Derek (who was halfway bent over to place his lips on top of Casey's) pauses. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're going to be step-siblings," She looks at him likes something's wrong with him. "And, besides my mother would go ballistic."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Do you always do what your mommy tells you to do?"

"Yes," Casey says proudly. He looks at her doubtfully. "Well, I may express my opinion loudly, but I always do what she tells me to do."

"Keener," Derek coughs. She goes to punch him but he grabs her hand and yanks her to his chest.

"You know," He says in a low voice, his mouth right next to hers. "Rebellion is the newest craze."

She swallows looking up into his eyes. She does everything in her power to appear not nervous. "I'm not – I'm not really into following crazes."

"Right. 'Cause you're a do-gooder. And do-gooders are weak." Derek smirks. She wants to smack that smirk right off his face.

She pushes him away. "I am _not_ weak."

He holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Course you're not."

Casey glares at him. Derek just smirks.

She takes it as a challenge.

Before he could even blink, Casey had grabbed both sides of his face with her hands, roughly pressed her lips against his own. Derek, being Derek, was not startled for long and responded almost instantly. She shoves her tongue in his mouth to which he does not hesitate to do the same. He places his hands on her hips and slides his hands up her shirt. She presses herself into his body making sure there was zero space between them. And then, at the height of their passion, she pulls her mouth off of his and kisses up his jaw until she reaches his ear.

He lets out a groan.

She whispers heavily into his ear, "Would a do-gooder do this?"

She kisses on his neck and he does his best to keep himself from moaning.

"Def-def-definitely not." He stutters.

She pulls away smiling. "Good," She pats his belly, while walking back toward the door of the restaurant. "This never happened."

"Wait, what do you mean it never happened? It's not happening again?" He asks confused.

Casey turns around, laughing, and shaking her head.

"Aw, come on!" He cries. "I'm very persuasive!"

And, she says right before going through the door. "Let's just go back to hating each other."

Derek raises an eyebrow. All that means is that he'll just have to persuade her in a different manner. But, he was always up for a challenge. If it was fights she wanted, then he'd give her fights. He was going to make it impossible for her to resist him.

Derek smirked to himself. "This should be interesting."

* * *

**So, think it's possible? **

**Haha, lemme kno if u see any errors. **

**Review, Laura (: **


End file.
